


To my partner with love

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Basically Adrien and Marinette opening their gifts, Christmas, F/M, I mean, I've never written something fluffier, IT'S MY FIRST MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS SHOT FJDKJF, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, No Angst, The gifts they gave each other, fluffiest fluff, guys this is so cute, i love these two so much, pre-reveal, seriously, the gifts Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: After meeting to exchange gifts, Ladybug and Chat Noir get home to open them. Apparently they both know that the best present is love.Versión en español aquí





	To my partner with love

**Author's Note:**

> Native spanish speaker here giving you my third work in english! As I've said before I always try to do this as good as I can, but my english is not perfect so I'm sooooo sorry if I did something wrong!
> 
> I love Christmas. And I love Miraculous. So I wrote this. You have to know that the POV jumps from Marinette to Adrien and viceversa, so pay attention and you won't get confused!
> 
> Ready for the fluff?
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

December 25th, 1:47 A.M:

Marinette walked through her room and sat in her rolling chair, a Christmas card between her fingers. More specifically, a Ladybug-and-Chat Noir-themed Christmas card. She had no idea where Chat bought it, but it did the trick: it was pretty, and when he gave it to her (along with a huge box of chocolates) she couldn't help but show him a smile.

At the same time, not far away from the Dupain-Cheng's home, Adrien sat in his own rolling chair, in front of the notebook Ladybug had given him moments before. Anticipation ran through his veins while imagining what would he find in its pages, his index finger feeling the green velvet of the front cover.

After enjoying the lovely design of the card, Marinette opened it. Just as she thought, on the inside there was a beautifully handwritten letter. She couldn't start reading before taking the time to admire how elegant every word was, the perfection of every line, every comma and every dot. The black ink betrayed the use of a quill.  _Fancy kitty_ , Marinette thought with a smile.

Finally, she started reading:

_"Dear Ladybug"_

His leg was shaking. Adrien couldn't wait anymore, he wouldn't get any less nervious by waiting. So he opened the notebook, revealing a message in the first page:

_"To my partner, with love from his lady._

_Meowrry Christmas! <3"_

The second page made him gasp. It was a picture of Ladybug and him smiling to the camera, their faces so close that their cheeks almost touched. Adrien remembered it: it was actually a selfie he took with his baton once on a patrol, the same night they discovered their tools had cameras included. That's how their Instagram accounts were born: their stories (and Jagged Stone's) were the most popular in France.

 _She printed it for me_ , Adrien thought, his heart jumping while his eyes travelled over the blank spaces of the page and the picture itself.

 _"I know you think of me as a very talkative person"_ , Marinette read.  _"And I must confess: my tongue flies everytime I'm with you. You'd be surprised how quiet I can be sometimes. Really! I don't know too many pick up lines, they just appear in my brain everytime I see your pretty face ;)"._

"Oh my God" _,_ she groaned, and could hear Tikki's giggles from wherever she was resting in the room.

_"You need to know that every word in this letter deserves to be said in person. I am brave enough to tell you personally everything that I'm writting here. But after a second thought, and as you obviously already know, I decided to ask you to read this only when you got home. Why? Well, I think I want you to keep these words, I want you to be able to reach them everytime you feel the need to be loved, everytime you feel like you're alone in the world. We've been working together for almost two years and we know we can count on each other, but we are only humans, sometimes we do feel alone even when the room is full of people. I want to give you this as a reminder that I will always, always be there for you."_

Adrien started to understand his gift when he got to see the third page: there were not one, but two pictures of Ladybug and him. The first one, at the top of the page, showed the two of them on a rooftop hanging out after a patrol. The second one was very different: they were on the street surrounded by journalists and fans. In the four corners of both pics there were little drawings of ladybugs and black cats made by Ladybug herself. Smiling, Adrien turned to the next page only to find more pictures. Then it hit him: Ladybug made and album of them.

_"This is the second Christmas since we met and since the day our lives changed forever. These two years have been a rollercoaster, but I wouldn't change it for anything and I hope you wouldn't either. The day I received my Miraculous something in me started to shine. And no, my lady, I'm not talking about how good my body looks in the suit ;)"_

"Oh. My. God", Marinette groaned again while trying to fight back a laugh. "Second wink, Tikki!"

_"My ring gave me freedom, and Plagg -my kwami- gave me company. But you were the element that could turn this new adventure into something a million times better. The satisfaction of helping people is huge, but with you is a totally different spectacle I never get tired of living. Your presence brings us a special taste. The citizens of Paris can't imagine the city without their Ladybug. I can't either. You are my company too. My partner. My best friend."_

The pictures captured Adrien's eyes and brought little smiles to his lips. Depending on their sizes, there were two, three of four images per page. Some of them had been taken by themselves, others were taken by Alya and had a place on the Ladyblog. But each and every one of them were evidence of moments Adrien could remember perfecly well. And apparently, judging by the fact that under some pics Ladybug wrote the day and place they were taken, she did too.

Adrien found a page that was different from the previous ones. It had a title: "The Eiffel Tower", in which Ladybug replaced every Tby some cute drawings of the biggest symbol of Paris. All the pictures in that page were of Ladybug and Chat Noir on the Tower. In some of them they were sat together on the edge, in others they stood ready to fight an akuma that was getting closer, but didn't appear on camera. At the bottom of the page there was a pic of the Tower only, but Ladybug had drawn a red circle over an specific area and had written "our spot!" under it. Adrien recognized it as the place they usually met to start patrolling.  _Our spot,_  he thought. His smile couldn't be bigger.

Marinette was having the same problem:

_"Being Chat Noir is fun, but I don't know how fun it would be if I didn't have my partner. You make our missions brighter, you make them possible, because without your cleverness we wouldn't be as unstoppable as we are. Your cleverness, your bravery, your honesty, your physical abilities and your determination to help make you the perfect partner and the perfect hero. Everything Paris needs to survive. Everything I need to keep going._

_I wanted this to be a Christmas letter, but it's turning into a list of facts Chat Noir wants Ladybug to know. What can I say? You inspire me, Bugaboo."_

Some pages later, Adrien found two that made his heart melt with love. If he thought the Eiffel Tower one was beautiful, it was nothing compared to this.  _I love her so much_ , he thought while watching the two pages that didn't have any pictures, but drawings of Ladybug and him. At the left, under a title that read "Ladybug" accompanied by a red circle with five black dots on the inside, she had drawn herself making a heroic pose, a smile playing at her lips. Her black hair looked like moving, her blue eyes shone almost identically as they did in real life. Almost, because Adrien couldn't think of anything that could shine the way her eyes did, not even a drawing of them. Under her, there was a pink creature with big blue eyes, two antennas falling from her head, a black dot on her forehead.

"She drew her kwami!", Adrien said, looking intently at the design, at the kwami he has never had the chance to see in person.

"What?" Plagg asked, sitting down on his shoulder. "What are you...  _oh. Wow._ Umm. Yup. That's definitely Tikki."

_"It's been two years, but somehow I feel this is only the beginning. There's so much ahead of us, so many things we haven't done yet, so many mysteries we haven't discovered, and an enemy who hasn't been defeated. I don't know what's gonna happen next, or if we'll make it to the end. But if there's anything I'm completly sure about, is that I'm gonna protect you with my life if it's necessary. I know what you're thinking: 'I don't need a knight'. And yeah, you're right, because you've proven that you're not and you'll never be a damsel in distress. But you are still my lady, one of the people I love the most, and the one that keeps me sane when my homelife is driving me crazy."_

"Oh my God", Marinette whispered, the card falling to her lap while she buried her face in her hands.

"That makes three 'Oh my God's", Tikki giggled, sitting down on her knee.

"He is awfully sweet", was her response. "This is totally destroying the present I gave him!"

"Don't say that. He'll love your album, I'm sure!"

At the right, there was a drawing of him. Just like Ladybug, he was making a heroic pose, a flirty grin on his lips, his blond hair falling over his cat-like eyes. That Chat Noir had his Cataclysm activated: black orbs flew around his right hand, just where his Miraculous was. "Where are my abs, LB?" he chuckled to himself, looking at the plain stomach. Over the drawing, the title read "Chat Noir" accompanied by a bright green paw.

But under the drawing there was something else: a black creature with green eyes, cat ears over his big head, and a long tail falling freely from behind. Adrien gasped at the realization: "Plagg, Ladybug drew you!"

"She what?", he said, turning from the cheese he was eating to look at himself on the page. "Oh. Wait, I'm not that furry."

"Ladybug doesn't know you, of course she wouldn't draw you perfectly" Adrien defended, looking at the fur Ladybug had drawn over Plagg's head and chest. "Besides that, it's great! She only had her imagination!"

"I'd say Tikki's description. Now I know my partner said I'm furry."

_"This Christmas, finding a perfect gift for you has been a torture, there's nothing worthy of you. That's why I'm kinda glad that this is only the beginning. I'll have more opportunities to give you presents and to shower you with the love you deserve. Someday I'll convince you to tell me your birth date, trust me ;)_

_We don't know each other, but we do at the same time. I want to know you more, but I'm afraid of the consequences. Being a superhero is not easy."_

The drawings were the last pages Ladybug had put her hands on, the rest were blank pages. Adrien frowned when he didn't find any other picture while half of the notebook was still empty.

 _"Our heads must stay in the present"_ , Marinette read.  _"But I'm excited to know what's coming next. New missions, obviously. More fear, maybe more pain. A future that seems so close and yet so far away."_

Adrien had missed a little message in the other side of the page Chat Noir had been drawn. It was written at the top of the page with an adorable handwritting, which read:

"For our upcoming adventures...", he whispered.

_"Someday, maybe when all of this is over and only if you let me, I would like to know the unmasked face of the girl I've been trusting with my life. For now, though, I'm happy to have the masked girl by my side, because said girl, mask or not, is more than enough, more than anything I could ever ask for. I wouldn't change you for anything."_

The pages were moving again and Adrien found the last one. It was a drawing not of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but a close-up of their fists bumping each other. It was what they did after defeating an akuma since the very first day. The symbol of their victories, of their partnership. It was something they only did when everything was back to normal. When they bumped their fists, they were screaming to the world that yes, they did it. And yes, they did it together.

_"You're amazing, Ladybug. Please don't forget it. I hope you have a great time with your family and friends, let yourself enjoy and be happy! You totally deserve it!_

_Merry Christmas, my lady <3_

_Yours, Chat Noir_ _._ _"_

Marinette sighed. "Merry Christmas, kitty", she whispered, her hand wiping away a tear that had started running down her cheek.

There was a single word written in the drawing, right under the place their fists met. It was alone but had a meaning that only Ladybug and Chat Noir would be able to understand, a feeling that nobody else but them would ever feel. Adrien smiled, his heart once again melted with love while he touched the word with his fingertips:

_"Unstoppable"._

**Author's Note:**

> This is Adrien's second Christmas without his mom. I wanna hug him so bad.
> 
> I hope you liked it tho :) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!!!!


End file.
